In an educational setting, such as elementary or secondary school, a set of learning objectives can be identified for a class or other group of students. The identified learning objectives may, for example, be part of one or more academic standards imposed by a nation, a state, a district, or some other entity. The learning objectives included in a standard may be predetermined by teachers, administrative staff, school districts, or an expert on teaching the relevant subject matter. A teacher or other staff member can administer an assessment to determine, for each student in a class, a respective student's abilities with respect to one or more learning objectives that are covered by the assessment. Evaluation of a student's progress towards acquiring a given learning objective may be based on a student's performance on one or more assessment items pertaining to the corresponding learning objective.